<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skirt by Meinleere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234128">Skirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere'>Meinleere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, mcdonalds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Joan run into eachother at a McDonalds a few years post-graduation, and have a heart to heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan did a double take as she passed the queue, Yes that was john Kennedy waiting in line, wearing a skirt of all things. She paused, “John?” and he looked up from his phone with a start.</p><p>“Joan?”</p><p>-</p><p>“you’ve changed in two years” Said John, eyeing her half shaved head, her remaining hair was a dark purple. she’d really turned up the punk since graduation. Joan shrugged.</p><p>“Eh I decided to have some fun after leaving school, but nothing much has changed,” She glanced down at the black skirt he wore, “but it seems like you’re making some pretty big changes”</p><p>They chose a table and sat down to eat, John sighed “It looks bad doesn’t it, the skirt?”</p><p>“the skirts fine john, its still john right?”</p><p>“yeah it is and yeah I know wearing a skirts fine,” He shook his head, “just feel like I cant”</p><p>“but you’re wearing it right now,” she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be…” was Johns weak reply.</p><p>“why not?” asked Joan, rather shocked, not just because this was *john* she was talking to, but because she knew his parents were very supportive of that sort of thing. At least she was sure they were-</p><p>John sipped silently on his cola, his eyes refusing to meet hers. “I dunno, jus’ feel like im supposed to be him sometimes” Joan blinked before comprehending what he meant.</p><p>“but you're not the real kennedy, you're you”</p><p>“I know that!” his fist thumped the table, frustration written across his face, “but hes also me, I mean, i'm him. Me, were the same, right?”</p><p>“uh considering that you're in a skirt and the real JFK is hella dead, no, no you're not.” She poured the rest of her fries into her mouth, Johns shoulders sagged, his lips pursed. He looked even more tired than usual. Joan sighed, “Alright talk me through your thoughts”</p><p>John glanced up through his lashes,“Its stupid” he muttered, and Joan rolled her eyes.</p><p>“if I thought it was stupid, I wouldn’t be spending my lunch with you” she poked him in the forehead. John sighed and uncrossed his arms, instead placing clasped hands on the table.</p><p>“I never had this problem in school, but after graduatin’ and seeing less of you guys-of other clones-” He fiddled with his thumb, “-and seein’ more of the kind of people my dad’s hang with I started thinking and really thinking about myself,” He hunched forwards, “and thinking about who im supposed to be”</p><p>“its kinda hard to live up to the pressure isn’t it” said joan, all too familiar with the pressure to be someone she was not.</p><p>“yeah!,” He clenched his hands against one another “I guess I realized I didn’t have anything that was me, highschool meant nothin after leaving and I started experimenting-“ he reached down to fiddle with his skirt “it felt good to be different, but also bad, like I was betraying what people think I should be like, and that’s me, so I was betraying me and lying-“ wait was he starting to cry? Joan was barely following his sentences as is, but as his words slurred with tears she grabbed a few napkins and handed them to him. he took them and dabbed at his eyes “I don’t get why I couldn’t be happy just being like the real Kennedy, why’d I have to change-“</p><p>“cause you’re not him, you’re raised with two dads, bi as fuck, definitely not cis, and you know how to use a mobile phone,”</p><p>“how do you know i'm not cis?“</p><p>“dude, would a cis guy question himself? Doubt It”</p><p>“but I don’t even want to change my name- all the trans people my dad’s know changed theirs-”</p><p>“so? Its your name, you can be a girl called john or whatever, your body your rules”</p><p>John was silent, eyes flicking side to side in thought, “I hadn’t thought of it like that…” he said softly.</p><p>They sat there in silence finishing their meals. “soooo” said Joan after a few moments “do you feel like, you’re a girl or?”</p><p>John flushed, “s-sometimes i think… but sometimes I just feel like me, or both, it changes” he crossed his arms around himself. Joan hummed in thought.</p><p>“sounds like you're genderfluid”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“your identity changes for whatever reason,” She continued, “its perfectly normal, and from what you described it might be worth looking into”</p><p>“I don’t think John Kennedy is genderfluid“</p><p>“not the real guy obviously” groaned Joan, she had long since dealt with her existential crisis tied to her identity as a clone, and was rather tired of helping others deal with theirs. “but you might be, you’re not betraying some dead guy by deciding you’d rather be called she and wear dresses now and again”</p><p>John looked down at his hands, the silence between them drawing on. Joan glanced at the time on her phone, class was soon and she needed to leave. “No offence john but I need to get going, as much as I would love to help you through your existential crisis I have an assignment due in an hour,” She gathered up her rubbish, “just, think about yourself as you, not JFK, and to be honest” she smiled, “The skirt suits you, pair it with a hair ribbon or something and it’ll look pretty good”</p><p>John flushed at that, “you think so?”</p><p>“yeah, its good, now I really have to get going-“</p><p>“right, see you later”</p><p>“bye John”</p><p>And with that Joan took her leave, only glancing back once to see John smiling, hands on the hem of his skirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me :handshake: jfk<br/>drinking those genderfluids</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>